1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved device for automatically deheading and removing the edible meat from the shells of crayfish, shrimp and certain other crustaceans.
2. Prior Art
This invention is an improvement of those crayfish peelers disclosed in Ingalls U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,921, issued Sept. 18, 1973, and entitled "Crayfish Peeler", and in Ingalls U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,460, issued Feb. 4, 1974, and entitled "Crayfish Peeler". While these prior art devices were effective in removing the edible meat from crayfish, they were not as efficient in either removing all of the edible meat or their mechanical configuration would not allow them to process as many crayfish per unit time as desired. Furthermore, their complexity made them more subject to mechanical failure. Still further, they were not designed to easily handle the multiple sizes of crayfish processed.